Sabrina's Notes SabrinaxPuck!
by One Step at a Time
Summary: Someone is leaving Sabrina mysterious notes. Can Puck save her?
1. Chapter 1

A Sisters Grimm Fanfiction. I own no part of this story. It belongs to Micheal Buckley. My first fanfiction!

* * *

When Sabrina woke up that morning she smelled pancakes. "That's strange," she muttered to herself, "I actually can smell normal food for once." Curious she went downstairs to investigate. "Is there anyone down here?" She called while reaching for a couple of pancakes before she noticed a note on the counter. When she saw the white sheet of paper she set down her breakfast and opened it carefully. It read:

Sabrina,

Jake and I have gone out of town. An Everafter has been kidnapped by the Red Hand. We will try to get back as soon as possible but there was no evidence left at the scene, so we might be a while. I know that you, Puck, and Daphne are probably mad, but I was afraid that this case might interrupt your studies as it is a difficult case. We love you! Stay out of trouble! If there are any emergencies contact Briar Rose or Cinderella or Mirror. They should be able to help you!

Love,

Granny Relda

P.S. Jake cooked breakfast. Thank him when we get back!

"Ugh!" It bothered the teenager that her grandmother still didn't completely trust them enough to stay home alone without worrying. "I can take care of myself!" she shouted angrily.

"Really, because your face looks as if you've been slipping in that category!" Puck snickered loudly causing the angry Sabrina to turn around and shoot him a glare.

"You might want to read this note before you become too happy." She handed the slip to Puck. He silently opened it and his eyes scanned the sheet at an incredibly fast pace.

"I can't believe they did that!!" He fumed, "To the Trickster King nonetheless!"

"I know! Well we might as well eat this breakfast. We haven't normal food in years!" Puck looked over in surprise at the breakfast.

"Hmmm…I guess I could eat _something_." They chewed their food in silence, thinking about what they were going to do around here to keep from getting bored. "_Detective work is all I have to do," _thought Sabrina glumly.

When Daphne came downstairs she was her usual happy self. Sabrina didn't want to be the one to burst her bubble. Lucky for her, Puck didn't spare Daphne's feelings and got strait to the point.

"Hey squirt! Guess what!" He exclaimed and without waiting for answer continued. "The old lady and your uncle left us here all alone! They went off on some case." The little girl's face immediately dropped. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Daphne, don't worry! They said they'll try to be as short as possible! It's okay! Why don't you just come and have some breakfast." Sabrina said while kicking Puck hard under the table.

"OW! What did-" he started to cry but cut off when she gave him a pointed look.

When they got finished getting ready for school they went outside. Puck held out his hands and they both reluctantly took them. He held Sabrina's hand exceedingly tight and then his wings sprang out of his back with a muted popping sound. After flying with Puck the girls ran into the school and washed their hands thoroughly. He laughed at them when they came out of the bathroom and muttered something about how he was the one truly suffering having to hold their hands.

Sabrina made sure that Daphne got to her class alright then went to her locker. Somehow Puck had talked a girl into trading his locker for her locker right next to Sabrina. She sighed and opened her locker. Inside there was the second note of the morning. Except this time the note was bright pink and had yellow girly writing on it. Puck snatched it out of her hands and held it high above his head. Sabrina jumped as high as she could but still couldn't reach it. She jumped until she was exhausted. Finally she gave up and asked him to at least tell her what the note was about. He replied with a smug grin and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? R&R please!! :) Thanks! And God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was beginning to get worried. The note in Sabrina's locker had been a threat. He wanted to protect her by not letting her see it. The threat wasn't something that he understood. "If you don't stop hanging around with that boy you will be sorry. XOXO, Rebecca." Puck had no idea who Rebecca was and he didn't plan on finding out. He shoved the paper in his binder and walked to his first period.

"Ugh! Science! I hate this class!" He muttered to himself unaware of the hoard of girls behind him. One of the girls giggled causing him to turn his head to look behind him. They all waved and looked at him with adoring eyes. He laughed and walked into the classroom. He looked around. The desks were in groups of four. He spied Sabrina all alone at one of the groups.

A dopey grin came to his face and he sat down next to her. As soon as he sat down 2 of the girls from the group from before rushed over and sat down quickly as if in a game of musical chairs. Sabrina looked up surprised.

"Hello!" She said brightly. The girls peeled their eyes away from Puck and turned to her. One of the girls had long perfectly strait platinum blonde hair. She also was dressed in various shades of pink with the exception of her jewelry. The pieces happened to be real diamonds. Her ring was at least 2 carats.

"Hi!" She replied with fake enthusiasm mimicking Sabrina's tone, except the girl rolled her eyes when she finished the greeting then proceeded to sigh loudly as if it took maximum effort to give salutations. Puck looked towards Sabrina with raised eyebrows to see how she would react. She just blushed and went back to reading her book. This startled him. He had never known her to give up without a fight. _"Maybe she's slipping in her old age,"_ He thought then quietly laughed at his own little joke. Platinum Barbie thought that he was laughing at Sabrina so she continued her torment to show off for him.

"Hey, Sabrina, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"I hear you make strait A's. So are you like really smart?"

"I wouldn't say really smart, but-" before she could finish her sentence the other girl cut her off.

"I wouldn't either." She fake coughed. Barbie's companion cracked up.

"A sharp tongue doesn't mean a witty brain." Sabrina replied calmly then turned back away.

"Well, I heard that-" But Sabrina had had her fill of annoyance for today.

"I'm kind of busy here," she said pointing to her book, "but when I'm not I'll make sure I schedule in some time for ignoring you." That shut the girl right up. _"I guess I was wrong," _thought Puck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Later the girl from before came up to Puck.

"Hi!" she practically screamed.

"Hello." He replied in a much softer manor.

"My name's Chelsea! What's yours?"

"Chelsea. That's cool."

"Of course silly! What else would I be?" She giggled, "So what is your name?"

"Puck. Hey, I got to go. But I'll talk to later, okay?"

"Sure…anytime!" She attempted a wink.

"You might want to see someone about that twitch in your eye!" He yelled running down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a horrible first half of the day!" Sabrina complained to no one in particular.

"Did you make any friends?" Daphne asked when she walked up.

"Well, in second period I asked a girl to borrow one of her pencils. Does that count?" She asked hopefully.

"No! You know that."

"How about you…did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah! Let me see….Alice and Pinocchio, who by the way looks VERY much like a real boy…"here she blushed. Daphne continued with her list, but Sabrina tuned her out, uninterested.

They finished their lunch and then went to their fourth period classes. The rest of the day droned on. Nothing out of the normal happened. Well unless you consider talking to fairy tale characters out of the normal…

Sabrina stomped up the steps to her porch. She opened the door and slammed it. Right before it hit, Puck caught it.

"Woah, Ms. Drama Queen! Hold up there!"

Sabrina whirled around and gave him a vile look.

"Or not! That's cool!"

"I'm going to my room!!" Sabrina yelled as loud as she could.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

Sabrina sat on her bed. When she was sure that no one was watching her she went into the room that held her sleeping parents. She snuggled in between them. When she was comfortable she fell asleep. Late that night she woke up because she heard a sound coming from outside. She peeked out the window. Sabrina saw three bears and a girl with golden blonde hair.

"Goldie Locks!!" She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it! R & R!! Oh yeah: The Sisters Grimm in no way belongs to me. It belongs to Michael Buckley! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter! Hope you like it!! :) Oh, and thank you for telling it is the Scarlet Hand not the Red Hand! Sorry! Also, sorry it took me so long to update. School is a major time consumer. I am grateful that I have finally found time to update! :)

* * *

"Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed. "Is it really you?"

"Who was that?" said a confused looking Goldilocks.

"Oh yeah sorry, up here!"

"Hello. Are you Miss Grimm?"

"Indeed I am."

"I am here to help."

Sabrina broke out into a smile and told Goldilocks that she would be right down. She ran into Daphne's room. Wake up Daphne, WAKE UP!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Ugh, where were some pans when she needed some? After jumping onto her repeated times, Daphne finally opened her eyes a peak.

"What'sgoingon?" She asked sleepily.

"Goldilocks is here!" Sabrina yelled.

"We got golden locks?" Daphne inquired.

"NO! Goldilocks is HERE!"

"What?!"

They jumped up and opened the door. Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, Puck raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't think you would go see her without me did you?"

"Um, no..." Sabrina trailed off.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

Again they were off, traveling down the stairs as if their lives depended on it-which their parents' lives just might. Sabrina threw open the door and rushed out into the night.

"Hello...?" She called out, "Goldilocks, are you there?"

"You got me up in the middle of the night to play a prank, Grimm? That's low, even for you!" Puck yelled, exasperated to be without his "beauty sleep."

"No, I swear, she was RIGHT HERE!" Sabrina said pointing to the spot she was standing.

"Maybe you just dreamed it." Daphne offered.

"NO! I know I wasn't dreaming! It was all so... real." She wanted to explain the magnitude of hope she had felt spreading throughout her body when she had seen Goldilocks, but didn't know how. All of her fears were gone, only for that instant. Laying in bed later that night, she felt the full force of all those worries coming back to her, with new ones stirred into the mix.

"I guess we'll never wake my parents up," she sighed and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"That's what you think!" said a mysterious voice. A hand was placed over Sabrina's mouth to keep her from screaming. All she saw before she passed out was a mass of golden blonde hair.


End file.
